Yeah! Yeah!
by supersophieuh
Summary: Tsuzuki is strange...He seems to have a new and bizarre whim! What the heck is going on! Read to find out! ONE SHOT title has nothing to do with the story...I wasn't very inspired...and I say Yeah way too much...


**Hi guys! Here I am with my first fic' ever!!! (actually, it's the English translation of my first fic'**** ever). I've had the idea for this story while I was supposed to study my exams and I finally decided to write it.**

_**DISCLAIMER: anime and characters are not mine. The idea of the cartoon referenc**__**e is not mine either (thanks to my sister Yatsu').**_

**It's the fir****st time I translate one of my writings. I'm not an English native speaker (I learnt most of what I know listening to songs, reading fics and wathching **_**Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series^^**_**). **_**If**_** some of my sentences are unclear or barely understandable… well, sorry.**

**Now, let's start with this story****!**

.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

.

Hisoka went into the office he shared with his team mate before sitting down next to him.

- "Tsuzuki?" he asked

- "Mmmmh"

- "What's the program? What are we gonna do tonight(1)?"

- "Same thing we do every night Pinky; try to take over the world(2)!"

.

.

- " …Uuuuh, I don't think that's what we do every night…"

- "Well, it proves that you weren't very attentive lately!"

Hisoka took some times watching out for his partner. Not only seemed this one serious but was he very happy and pleased with himself too…

- "Tsuzuki…are you feeling alright?"

- "'f course…why?" he answered, surprised

That's when Hisoka noticed the cup in the hands of the other shinigami.

- "What is it in your cup? What are you drinking?"

- "I don't really know…some sort of hot chocolate…

Anyway, it's gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood stuff!"

- "…And where did you found this?"

- "Watari gave it to me."

- "Watari uh…" muttered the young man, suspicious all of a sudden.

- "Yeaaaaaah, that's a present for my birthday!!!"

- "…But uh… Tsuzuki… today is absolutely **not** your birthday!

You know it…right??"

- "Heyyyyyy but…yeaaaaah, you're right!!!

Ha Ha Ha!! Watari can be sooo stupid sometimes!!"

- "Haha! Sooo stupid, really!" sneered Hisoka "Right, give this cup to me now."

- "Wanna taste?

Great idea, it's goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood stuff"

- "HELL NO!

Now stop arguing and gimme this cup!"

Adding acts to his words Hisoka threw himself at the brunet in order to snatch the cup from his hands. But he wouldn't make it the easy way…

- "Nooooooooooooo, it's miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" he moaned while desperately clutching at the cup.

Unfortunately Hisoka was faster. He soon ended up winner of the fight and extricated himself from the horde (a horde of two people, yeah!) showing proudly the cup (of which (Ô miracle) not a single drop of liquid had been spilled).

- "Give it back! It's not yours! You can't"

Without paying attention to the furious protests directed at him, Hisoka examined the mixture. It was dark brown and quite thick. Actually, it did look like hot chocolate. But once he had smelt the strange stinks escaping from the container, he knew that it definitely wasn't.

He addressed a "Don't move from here and wait for me, I'm coming back" to his partner and quickly headed for the door. Watari was going to have some explanations to provide!

***************************************************

- "WATARI!"

The door of his office violently slammed and his name yelled in a very unfriendly way brought the scientist out of his work(3).

-"What did you give to Tsuzuki?"

-"Aaah! So you noticed a change in his behaviour?

Finally the project is a success!"

The blonde beamed. He was satisfied.

-"The project!? What kind of project?"

-"I've been working for a while now on a substance supposed to improve Tsuzuki's work : make him more attentive, more receptive, more concentrating, more concerned and act on his inner clock so he'll never be late again. I wanted to prove it was possible!"

-"Seemingly it **is** impossible. It didn't work at all…

He acts in a strange and idiotic way…"

Watari raised an eyebrow in confusion.

-"And then? What's different from usual?"

-"It's quite worst than usual!!!

Besides, wants to take over the world."

-"he wants… WHA-"

The din of an open door (almost smashed this time) didn't allow him to continue.

An overexcited Tuzuki burst into the room, yelling:

-"WATA RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! You totally have to give me your drink again'cause Hisoka's" he stopped abruptly at the sight of the young man " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Hisoka!!! You're in here!"

-"Tsuzuki! Weren't you suppose to wait in our office!?"

-"Yeah, but…uh…" stuttered the subject of so many reproaches "Well, when you left I realized that I sooooooooooo needed this stuff again and I had to leave immediately!"

-"Immediately!? Then why didn't you arrive sooner? What took you so long?"

-"I've done as fast as I could, but it's not that easy you know! Those corridors are so long and they just couldn't stop moving and I got lost."

Hisoka and Watari quickly exchanged an intent look before the other started again:

-"Anyway, it doesn't really matter! What really matters, Watari, is that you supply us quickly with your great magical chocolate!!! We're going to need it to give us strength for the conquest of the world!!

So, we need a plan. Hisoka, you'll deal with Tokyo and I'll take Paris. When you'll get finished, climb to the top of Tokyo Tower and send me a sign. I'll be on top of Eiffel Tower.

We'll have to be careful and look in the same direction!"

In a passionate mood he headed to Watari.

-"You'll go to the North Pole."

Then, closer to the blonde's ear, he continued lower :

-"Watch out for the penguins : they are depraved and underhand. Bring the chickens with you to help you negotiate." then, lower yet "Plus, it'll provide you some reserves, just in case…"

During the heavy silence that followed this last sentence Watari stayed petrified and Hisoka simply rolled his eyes.

.

Suddenly, Tsuzuki broke the silence, seemingly remembering something very important.

-"Where's Tatsumi?" he asked before beginning an intensive search for the said Tatsumi in the room. The first place he checked being underneath the desk(4).

.

Seconds pass by before Hisoka decided to talk again :

-"See!"

-"Yes, indeed, it's quite…"

-"WATARIIIII! How do you get this open? "

Tsuzuki just went on finding the barrel in which was kept the remainder of the substance that already made so much damages.

-"Oh, it's easy, really! See the kind of faucet on the left? Just turn it on and…"

-"WATARI! NO! Don't help him! Look at him! And he only took a half cup! Imagine how it'll be with the all barrel!!!"

-"But…it'll be fun!"

-"No way!!!

We have to get rid it…"

-"Too bad! There's a lot of it and the effects are interesting… There must be a constructive way to use it!"

-"… I may have an idea…"

***************************************************

This morning, like every morning, doctor Muraki was walking to his work(5).

But this morning was not going to be like every morning!

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And everyone turned exactly in the same time to see a very strange spectacle.

Whispers burst forth in the place, otherwise totally silent(6).

-"Since when does he wears Hawaiian shirt?"

-"Is that a pair of shorts?

-"And flip-flops…"

-"His hair is…BLUE FLUO!?!?!!!"

Muraki didn't care of the astonish comments at all and kept yelling:

-"WHO WANNA GO FOR A BOWLING? I'LL BE FIRST!!!"

At that, he left as fast as he came, heading for the nearest bowling center.

.

In the room, all that could be heard was a blazing silence.

Everyone stared at each other in disbelief, thinking that, after all, perhaps the doctor didn't only smoke cigarettes…!

-THE END-

.

1\ Yeah, now they work day AND night (I'm such a meanie^^)

2\ For the ones who don't know, it's a reference to the cartoon "Pinky and The Brain"

It's funny and I love the opening. Now sing with me:

"_They're Pinky and the Brain,  
Yes Pinky and the Brain  
One is a genius, the other's insane_"

3\ Don't ask what his work is about. We don't know and we don't wanna know, ok!

4\ Of couuuurse, Tatsumi loooooooves hiding under desks and in dark corners…

5\ Ok, we don't know where and who with he works. Let's say he works somewhere, with

some people!

6\ Here, everybody wonder "how did they manage to get him drinking it?" Who knows!

Maybe they sabotaged his piping or stole his mineral water bottle (… mmmmh it seems

pretty dubious…). Oh,who cares about it. What matters is : THEY DID IT!!!

.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

.

**Huuuuuu****, huuuuuuuuuuuuuu, huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…(no, I'm not having sex, I'm just worn out) It almost KILLED me (but don't worry I'm still aliveXD). Well, it's over now. Hope you liked it!**

**Please, let me know what you think (about both my story and my English (though the most important is that you liked the story^^)). I really, really worked hard on it (takes me days to translate the all thing) and did the best job I could. I need your comments to progress (tell me what's wrong…and what's right too).**

**.**

**Goodnight everyone and see ya'! **


End file.
